You Never Know
by Denny Dirtyview
Summary: Cuando se es joven y se está de vacaciones, todos hacemos alguna tontería que otra en busca de diversión. Y las de Mikkel Densen serán, por lo menos, interesantes este verano.


**Oh, gran Odin. Dime, ¿qué he escrito? Heh.**

**Bueno~ ¡Cuánto tiempo! Soy NeeliChan, y me cambié el nombre. ¿Y qué? **

**También soy una sinvergüenza. Debería estar subiendo el tercer capítulo de la traducción "All's Fair", pero ya estoy en ello. ¡Me queda la mitad! ¿Que por qué me ha tomado tanto tiempo? Porque estos meses tuve problemas, y no era capaz de escribir nada. **

**Pero, ¿hay alguien ahí que le interese esa actualización? C: ¡Yo la haré igual!**

**Oh, sí. Esto. Esto...no sé muy bien de dónde salió. ¡Pero ahí va!**

-Título: You Never Know

-Pairing: Dinamarca x Noruega

-Advertencias: AU, sexo, drogas, alcohol (oh~ siempre quise poner eso), posible OOC (aunque con lo poco que sabemos de estos, nunca se puede estar seguro). Creo que nada más.

-Notas: Arriba

* * *

Al final, después de tanta insistencia por parte de Gilbert, va a terminar llendo.

El verano acaba de empezar, y como siempre su padre había convencido a todos para ir otro año a la casa de la playa. Fue difícil para Kristen ahora que acaba de cumplir catorce y no quería alejarse de sus amigos para ir a una "playa de mierda", como ella dice. Con la tía Märta, el tío Loke y su primo Berwald esta vez. Esto le gusta, porque podrá molestarle como hacía de pequeño.

En realidad, llevaban siete años sin verse, pero sabía que no había cambiado nada por las fotos que sus tíos les envían cada cierto tiempo desde Suecia. Si acaso, está más alto. Demasiado, si le preguntan a él.

Se mira al espejo y sonríe. Lo bueno de las fiestas en la playa es que no hay que arreglarse mucho. El bañador, unos piratas, las chanclas y una camisa blanca que no se molesta en abotonar.

Aunque a primera vista la fiesta no parecía ir a ser gran cosa, la segunda llamada de Gilbert, amigo suyo desde que su familia empezó a veranear en aquel pueblo costero, le informó de lo contrario. Habían propuesto hacer una hoguera y una barbacoa. Así pues, todo el mundo se había apuntado. Y Mikkel Densen nunca dice que no a una buena fiesta.

Quiere divertirse, pasarlo bien sin importar qué. Para eso está en la edad. Y tiene suerte, es atractivo. No solo físicamente, sino que también se desenvuelve bien y causa buena impresión. Y lo sabe -los que le conocen de verdad no pueden decir con certeza si esto es algo bueno o no-.

En un principio, Berwald se niega a ir. No le entiende. ¿A qué chico de diecisiete le puede apetecer más quedarse un sábado noche leyendo un libro en casa, que ir a una buena fiesta con comida, alcohol y chicas en bikini? Pero claro, Berwald NO es normal.

Por suerte, tía Märta ha estado escuchando su conversación e interviene a favor de Mikkel, opinando que debería salir más a menudo, que así haría amigos. Mikkel se ríe para sus adentros. Berwald no puede negarle nada a su madre. Una sonrisa picara se instala en su cara y le da una palmada en la espalda mientras salen de la casa.

Solo tienen que caminar un trecho por el paseo marítimo para llegar a la cala donde se celebra la fiesta.

Por el camino, la luna les sigue de cerca, y Mikkel no para de hablar. Su primo ni siquiera le dirige la mirada, pero no puede hacer nada para no escuchar todas las majaderías que suelta sobre chicas y tallas de sujetador.

Él solo lo hace por molestar. Sabe que al rubio le incomodan esos temas porque a él no le van las chicas, precisamente. Aunque no lo ha dicho directamente, toda la familia lo sabe, y Berwald no es ignorante de esto. Pero tampoco parece preocuparle.

Aun así, como con todo, el sueco es reservado con respecto al tema. Gracias a Dios. ¿Qué haría él si sus amigos se llegan a enterar de que tiene un primo marica? Sería humillante, ciertamente...

Cuando ya los rostros de la gente comienzan a distinguirse, acelera el paso, sin importarle que Berwald se quede atrás. Da igual, porque desde el momento en el que Gilbert les ha visto llegar, sabe que su primito no tiene escapatoria. Gilbert siempre une a todos a la fiesta.

Se han saludado con un abrazo amistoso y ha podido distinguir el alcohol en su aliento. Ya lleva un rato allí, y no perdiendo el tiempo por lo que parecen ser un par de mordiscos en su cuello.

Le presenta a unas cuantas personas, ya conoce a otras. Habla y ríe con un par de rubias que parecen estar buscando pasarlo tan bien como él. Le gusta. Le gustan. Es divertido.

Pero decide beber un rato más antes de empezar la verdadera fiesta, y esas dos se pierden por la arena contoneando las caderas al ritmo de la música que sale de uno de los coches aparcados frente a la cala.

De un momento a otro ya tiene a Francis y Antonio a ambos lados, ofreciendo un vaso. Parecen ser los mejores amigos de Gilbert, esos de los que suele hablar cuando cuenta sus batallas. Son simpáticos, hablan rápido debido a algo más que el alcohol, y por lo menos uno de ellos tiene las mismas intenciones que él para esta noche.  
Accede a esos polvos blancos que no se distinguen en su bebida. Confía en ellos cuando le dicen que no son gran cosa, porque ya se sabe, "los amigos de mis amigos...". Y ni que fuera la primera vez. Se encoge de hombros, sonríe y mira a su alrededor.

Francis no para de hablar informándole del nombre -aunque eso importe poco- y gustos de cada chica que captan sus dilatados ojos azules. Antonio solo sonríe distraídamente.

De pronto, ve algo que resalta en el ambiente. Es un punto a parte, solitario, sentado en una roca a una distancia prudente del alboroto. De todas formas puede distinguir vagamente su perfil afilado y delicado a la vez. Y sus ojos entrecerrados, que no dejan saber el rumbo de su mirada, se ocultan levemente por su flequillo. Pelo corto y rubio. Parece delgada, pero solo lo podría decir por sus piernas, o lo que dejan ver de ella sus levi's piratas, ya que la cubre una sudadera bastante grande, que no deja distinguir ni una sola de las curvas de su cuerpo. Aun así, es preciosa. Tiene un rostro muy bonito. Y parece misteriosa.

Definitivamente sus facciones serias no invitan a acercarse. Pero él pregunta igualmente.

—Francis, ¿quién es ella?

El mencionado mira en la dirección señalada, y reconoce al instante a quien se refiere. Antonio mira en la misma dirección también, y luego a él, con una mirada precavida. Tampoco conoce los gustos del danés, pero por si acaso...

—Mikkel, no creo que-

—¡Ah, ella! —interrumpe Francis con la mayor de las sonrisas. Mikkel mira a ambos intercaladamente—. Es una chica un poco especial. Su actitud, y eso. Pero... —ahora adopta un tono mucho más confidencial, y su sonrisa se tuerce—...Me han dicho que es una fiera en la cama~.

Mikkel suelta una risa y se levanta.

—Bueno, creo que no tengo nada que perder.

Y de esta forma, avanza hacia lo que espera será su diversión esta noche, las chanclas olvidadas en su asiento anterior. Aun oye a esos dos.

—Fran, ¿por qué le has dicho eso?

—Calla y observa, mon ami. Será divertido.

A medida que se acerca, las facciones de la chica se van aclarando más. Su expresión está en blanco, y tiene un vaso en la mano. No le ha advertido al acercarse, por lo que intuye que el vaso de agua no es.

Cuando finalmente se detiene justo enfrente, ella levanta la vista por primera vez. Y Mikkel sonríe casi automáticamente.

—Hola.

No hay respuesta. Solo dos ojos azul índigo, que le miran de forma desenfocada, escrutando su rostro sonrosado por el alcohol y el calor. Lo sabe, lo siente arder y enfriarse tras el paso de aquellas pupilas inexpresivas.

Es hermosa, más que ninguna de las rubias tontas de antes (o esa es la impresión que le da de noche).

—¿Qué haces aquí sola? —inquiere cantarinamente, inclinándose un poco hacia ella. Es una pregunta demasiado simple para ser contestada, parece ser. Ella no se retira, tentándole a acercarse más—. ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?

Sin dejar de mirarle en ningún momento, y en silencio, alza levemente una ceja. Es curioso como Mikkel es capaz de advertir ese pequeño movimiento con tan poca luz. Pero también está muy cerca, como si el ensordecedor ruido de la música le impidiera oírla, o fuera a hacerlo si ella dijera algo.

Ha sido un movimiento perspicaz. Y seguidamente, niega con lentitud de un lado a otro. Mikkel amplía la sonrisa.

—Ya veo... Seguro que quieres divertirte —afirma, más que nada. Esa frase es típica de él. Suele funcionar, sobre todo cuando entrecierra sus ojos celestes y esa media sonrisa que curva su comisura surge desenfadadamente. Justamente como ahora.

En un principio, parece no convencerse, aunque solo puede decir esto por la falta de reacción de la rubia.

Sin embargo, dos segundos después esta asiente con la misma lentitud, e imita la expresión de ligera prepotencia de el rubio cree tener en la cara. Eso le gusta. Le encanta...

Le ofrece sin pensarlo un segundo más la mano y ella la acepta, levantándose. Durante el proceso, y antes de decidir la dirección que va a tomar, sonríe ladinamente a la pareja de amigos del alemán. Francis alza los pulgares, animándolo, y Antonio saluda distraídamente con la mano, dando una mirada un poco desaprobatoria a su amigo francés.

Luego pasa a ignorarles, riendo prepotente en su interior. _"Ha sido demasiado fácil"_, piensa. Y le da igual.

Pasa un brazo por los hombros de la joven, pegándola bien a él. Se lleva su conquista a casa, toca invadir terreno.

Caminan con ligereza por donde antes pasó con Berwald. Mikkel habla de vez en cuando, no muy seguro de qué está diciendo. Los efectos tempranos del alcohol, se dice. Y bueno, algo más. Ella permanece en silencio.

No es hasta que llegan a su casa de verano cuando su visión se empieza a nublar y la risa tonta comienza a emerger. Suben por las escaleras traseras y pasan por la puerta que da directamente a su habitación. Y a partir de ahí, todo se pierde.

Olvida encender la luz cuando lo primero que ha hecho tras cerrar la puerta es acorralar a la chica contra la pared y atacar sus labios. Aunque tampoco la va a necesitar.

Siente los brazos de ella abrazar su cuello, buscando más sujeción. Siente su lengua húmeda, caliente y rápida, y su saliva mezclarse.

Lame sus labios mientras respira y vuelve al ataque, lo cual ella aprovecha para en un pequeño salto enroscar las piernas en sus caderas, y moverse. Siente la fricción y el calor que provoca en su entrepierna. Siente la sangre circular con rapidez.

De un momento a otro se gira y caen sobre la cama, él encima de ella. Y empieza a hacer más calor.

Su camisa está fuera con facilidad. Se arrodilla en el colchón frente a la rubia, que ha retirado su sudadera también, dejando una camiseta fina. Muerde su delgado cuello con fiereza. Lame, succiona. Mientras, unas manos frías y ágiles desabrochan sus vaqueros y los bajan bruscamente de un tirón junto con todo lo demás. Respira agitada, y Mikkel se separa un momento para contemplar su rostro acalorado, y la forma furtiva en que observa su erección, relamiéndose los labios.

Quizá Francis no estuviera equivocado.

En el momento que siente la humedad de su lengua, se acuerda de su primo sueco, y siente lástima por él. No sabe lo que se pierde.

La rubia no tarda en introducir el miembro entero en su boca, ni en moverse. Sus táctica es precisa y no duda, dándole la impresión a Mikkel de que domina el terreno. Cierra los ojos, disfrutándolo, mientras su mano vuela inconscientemente a los cabellos de la joven. Los sujeta, sin mucho agarre. No hace falta que fuerce nada, ella sola lo hace perfectamente.

Unos segundos más, y se siente venirse. Y lo impide, por muy placentero que sea aquello. La aparta y la empuja con ligera brusquedad contra la cama. O con mucha, ya no está seguro.

Todo está borroso, pero nota como ella se gira sobre sí con rapidez. Y en realidad, a Mikkel no le importa. El sexo es sexo, sea como sea. Imita su movimiento de antes, bajando toda su ropa inferior. La sujeta por las caderas y la enviste sin mucha delicadeza. Su garganta deja escapar un sonido burdo, y la de ella un grito ronco de dolor. Pero Mikkel no espera, y puede sentir que tampoco es ni de lejos su primera vez en tal posición. Así que se mueve con golpes rápidos. Brutos. Sin tregua. Jadea y suspira contra la nuca de la chica, que por lo que parece intenta reprimir los sonidos. Pero alguno se escapa, y llega distorsionadamente a sus oídos. Gemidos y quizá algún lloriqueo. No lo podría decir con certeza.

Y después de cierto tiempo, el cual tampoco podría ser capaz de adivinar, siente todo apretarse. Y siente el éxtasis, y la tensión de sus músculos.

Y a partir de ahí, todo es niebla.

* * *

**HAH.**

**Pienso que está bastante claro lo que pasa aquí, ¿tú que piensas? C: Si no, ya lo verás.**

**¡Por cierto! Kristen es mi OC de Islas Feroe, y la hermana de Mikkel en este fanfic. Yo me la imagino como una adolescente rebelde :A También que no se por qué me dio por llamar a Dinamarca Mikkel Densen. Mi nombre favorito es Soren Andersen, pero bueno. Es un mini cambio, ¡no importa!**

**Mis planes con esto los tengo bastante claros. Ahora falta que quieran escribirse (no siempre depende de mí :C ) Hoh~ De verdad, qué hice...**

**Bene, bene.**

**Puede que tarde un poco con el siguiente capítulo, pero haberlo lo habrá, ¡tenlo por seguro! ¡Acabo las clases en menos de un mes! C: Pero lo primero será el tercer cap de "All's Fair".**

**Tienes la posibilidad de hacer a la autora muy feliz. ¿Review?**


End file.
